Ties
by Raven317
Summary: A few weeks after the homunculi are defeated Colonel Mustang takes advantage of a modicum of free time he is granted but Lieutenant Hawkeye is still extremely paranoid. A series of one shots.
1. Ties

**Author's note: **I have recently finished watching Fullmental Alchemist: Brotherhood, (the story is better than the first version but I prefer the former's animation style) and fell in love with Colonel Mustang. And his relationship with Lieutenant Hawkeye. They're totally cannon but nobody did anything about it and I couldn't let it go! They're my favorite. I wanted more of them so I made more. I may or may not be inspired to add more one shots to this in the future. The distant future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ties<p>

"Lieutenant, in my office please." Riza perked up, something was off. She packed as many concealed firearms as she could carry.

"Reporting!" she said pointing her fire arm at the corners of the room first. The enemy was not apparent.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, what are you doing?" Colonel Mustang asked incredulous.

"You sounded like you were in distress sir."

"I'm not in distress."

"Who's making you say that?" she asked scanning the room again in suspicion.

"I understand that you've been paranoid since the homunculus, but you really need to relax."

She pointed her gun at the Colonel, "You, tell me the breed of my dog."

"This is ridiculous!"

"The Colonel I know wears a uniform pinned with eight honors, not a suit."

"The colonel you know is always wearing a uniform because there's been no end to pressing military matters since the Ishbalan war. Now that I have the luxury of a few hours break, I'm taking time to have an evening out on the town. I just wanted-" he cracked up a little bit, "your opinion on which tie to wear," he held up two options.

The lieutenant kept her aim true and loaded her gun. "What. Breed."

Mustang stepped out from behind his desk, "It's some sort of beagle-mutt and you named it Sniper." He expertly snatched the gun out of her hands to keep it from firing. "I can't believe you made me disarm you."

"Sorry sir." She wasn't really sorry she had done it. Maybe she was sorry for the inconvenience, but he should be used to her strategic abuse by now.

"Can you pick out a tie without threatening my life now?" he asked holding up two shades of blue.

"Hm, I don't like those. How about that one," she said pointing to one of several ties laying over an armchair in the corner, "red is more your color."

"I thought it was a bit flashy."

"You are flashy sir," she commented while he picked it up and swung it around his neck. His fingers nimbly worked the knot and he straitened his lapels. Hawkeye shook her head at the tightness of his tiny knot.

"That's terrible." She grabbed his tie just as he sat back into the arm chair. Hawkeye fell with him and wound up in his lap. She knew that once he recovered his wits the colonel would make some egotistical remark about the position they were in, so she played it off like it wasn't a big deal. She undid the knot in his tie in favor of her own version.

Mustang smirked, "I had no idea how badly you wanted to take off my cloths." There was no avoiding his ego.

"I believe that comment crosses a professional line sir."

"You started it."

"I suppose I did."

"Does it bother you?"

"No sir."

"Sir. You alway call me sir. Do you remember the lie you told Envy? You said that I call you Riza when we're alone. It's not a bad idea you know. You have such a pretty name, Riza." She couldn't help but smile softly. The lie had come from one of her more frequent bouts of imagination. She finished tying the knot.

"Done." He looked down at her handy work slightly impressed.

"You're right, that is better." He looked back up at her, "You should get out of that uniform once in a while too. I'm beginning to think that you sleep in it. I wish I could imagine you relaxing in a beautiful dress with your hair down." He reached up behind her head and eased the clip out of her hair. Blond locks came tumbling over her shoulder. "You deserve it Riza." A broad smile brightened his face, "Or maybe miniskirts are more-"

"I'm not joining your miniskirt harem Roy," she interrupted. His eyebrows shot up at the use of his first name and all he could do was sit in shock as she ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. It was like black silk. She wrapped her legs around him and drew closer to his face but he took her lips. They fit together like corresponding pieces of a puzzle.


	2. Blind

**Author's note:** So I lied. I'm adding more now as opposed to the distant future. Like I said, I couldn't leave them alone. Even though it's finals week :/ Oh also, fair warning: this one is not as light hearted.

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

He sat in bed staring into the pitch black while his toe twitched in annoyance. All Colonel Mustang wanted to do was get out of bed and do something, anything. He was sick of the waiting game he was forced to play in his personal prison of darkness. Roy considered himself a patient man, but this was torture. Ever since he had been struck blind, time seemed to have ceased moving, especially when all he had to do now was rest in bed to recover from his injuries. Every second seemed like an hour.

That's it. He suddenly kicked off the covers in agitation and groped for the ground with his feet. He marched around the bed determined to do something for himself, but after five paces he ran smack into something very solid.

"Ack!"

"Colonel, are you alright?" It was Riza's voice. He realized with anger that his bumbling must have woken her up. She was in a much worse state than he was.

"Damn thing," he said rubbing the throb in his forehead, "what is it anyway?"

"It's a wardrobe sir."

"Who puts a wardrobe there? That's just stupid," he said making his way around it with his hands searching the air in front of him. He knew he was being unreasonably grumpy, but that was the closest he would ever come to self pity. God knows he didn't deserve any blessings in this world.

"Here," a soft female voice appeared next to his ear along with a warm guiding hand on his arm.

"Lieutenant!" he said in alarm. "I must insist that you stay in bed, you almost died yesterday."

"I can't count on two hands the number of times that I have almost died sir. It hardly matters. As long as I'm here I will help you with whatever you need. Sir? Are you alright?" The Colonel's body trembled ever so slightly. He flashed back to Envy's defeat, when Riza had revealed that she would kill herself and bury the secrets of flame alchemy if she were to shoot him. The resulting mixture of fury and panic that rose within him had been so strong that he had almost lost control.

"I don't ever want to hear you take your life so lightly again. That's an order from your commanding officer, do you understand?" he said sharply.

When she didn't answer right away some of that old panic returned, "Riza!" She jumped.

"U-understood."

The colonel let out a pent up breath, "Now you have to get back in bed. The doctor said you're not to be on your feet until your blood volume is replenished."

"Fine, after I help you-"

"Don't make me pull rank again. Besides, I was going to the bathroom. I hardly think you want to help me with that." The warmth on his arm faded as he assumed Hawkeye was making her way back to bed. He relished the sound of her bare feet padding on the wooden floor and banished thoughts of other body parts that could be made bare. She would definitely shoot him if she ever found out about the occasional fantasies that interrupted his deep thoughts. He smirked and slowly made his way to the lavatory.

Moving his hands made them ache fiercely since they had both been run through, and the wrappings made it difficult to maneuver. Luckily, the loose hospital pants were easy enough to remove that he didn't have to go through the embarrassment of having a bathroom assistant or a catheter. When he finished, Roy emerged refreshed.

"Sir?" his lieutenant spoke out again.

"What is it?"

"We both have skeletons in the closet. I've watched you. I've seen the pain behind your eyes. You have the same regrets that I do about the Ishbalan war and probably even more. I know that attaining the Furor's position is what drives you, but what if it were impossible? If there were no way to reach the top, what would keep you from . . . giving up."

He silently went to sit on the edge of her bed since he hadn't gotten the hang of keeping his balance while standing still.

"There was a time during the war when I wandered away from camp into enemy territory. It's actually quite amazing that I wasn't captured or killed since I was so exposed. I came to the shell of what used to be a house and sat there for hours. All I could see was children burning in the sand and I could hear their mothers screaming. I hadn't eaten in a day, I hadn't slept in three. All I knew was that the pain had to stop or I would go mad, so I took out my hand gun and stuck it in my mouth." Hawkeye was completely silent. "Then Maes came bursting in because apparently he has some tracking skills and he said, 'Pull that trigger, and you'll have killed me too.' Ever since then, I've lived for the people who care for me regardless of the pain I'm in."

Their was no response from his lieutenant and he had absolutely no way to gauge her reaction. He couldn't leave her alone without knowing, so he reached out and searched her face with his hands. Her brow was furrowed, eyebrows slanting in a sorrowful direction, and water had collected below her eye. First he was confused, and then delayed shock set because not once in all of his years with this woman had he ever seen her cry. She reflexively jerked her head out of his reach, not expecting to be discovered.

"I never knew," Mustang said quietly. With all of the walls his lieutenant put up, she was a fortress. Softer sides of her would slip past the walls every now and again like when she showed motherly affection toward the Elric brothers, when she read a poetry book occasionally during a work break, or when she excitedly ate an entire plate of oatmeal butterscotch cookies her grandfather brought for her birthday. He always wondered how she remained unaffected by the war, but her true feelings had remained locked away until now.

"Is there a chair in here?"

"There's one in the far left corner sir," she said in an undertone. It took a fair amount of time for the Colonel to find it and then drag it, stumbling and knocking into things, to her bedside.

"You should go back to sleep," he said easing into the chair. Mustang reached for her again and found her arm. He slid his touch down until he found a hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I'll be right here." He lay his head by her side and closed his sightless eyes.

Just as he was on the brink of sleep Hawkeye's voice reached him through visions of night, "Thank you." He smiled into the sheets.


	3. Rumors

**Author's note: **I'm so excited about this one because its my first fic taking characters outside of their universe and putting them on Earth As We Know It. They are teenagers in high school and I had so much fun!

* * *

><p>Rumors<p>

Riza twirled in her new skirt in front of her friends. Her father had always insisted that she wear the long strait uniform skirt that made it so hard to move. He was so strait laced in everything he did, and apparently that had to carry over to his daughter. Her grandpa however was much more open minded and bought her the much cuter pleated skirt that all the other girls wore. He said that such a successful student should be rewarded with some freedom once in a while. Much to his chagrin, there was nothing her father could do about it.

Riza corrected her glasses as her friends finished applauding.

"Damn girl, you got some legs. Who knew?"

"Marcy!" she scolded her friend for her insatiable potty mouth.

"She's not wrong though," Patrice laughed. "Now you just have to get your grandpa to take to get your ears pierced."

"That would be the day," she said in disbelief.

"You never know h-"

"Looking good Hawkeye." They were interrupted by Roy Mustang who was strolling past the lockers with his dress shirt untucked and his black hair falling in a mess over his eyes as always. He shot a quick wink in Riza's direction.

It wasn't until Roy's usual entourage of giggling girls trailed by that Marcy found her voice, "Jesus Riza, I've seen tomatoes with less color than your face."

"Did that really just happen?" Patrice squeaked. "The hottest boy in school just-" she squealed and hopped around, a few papers fluttering loose from the stack of books in her arms.

"Whoa, easy there Patsy, we don't want you to blow a fuze or anything," Marcy said while the three of them bent to pick up the papers.

"Don't call me that! It sounds like you're calling me a pansy," Patrice whined.

The five minuet bell rang signaling that it was time for homeroom. The three of them split into different directions.

"Sup nerd?" Lucy came strutting up to her desk with her luscious blond hair, big pink lips, and her arm draped over her boyfriend while his was wrapped around her waist. She smacked her bubble gum obnoxiously and her boytoy decided to stick his tongue down her throat and steal it from her. He blew a big bubble and Lucy popped it with her teeth.

"Could you go swap spit elsewhere please?" Riza asked.

"Why? Just cuz you've never touched the male species before you're gonna be all stuck up?" Riza sighed and removed her glasses to rub her temples. She was tired from staying up late to study for a physics exam and was in no mood to deal with these juveniles so early in the morning. Maybe she'd be able to communicate her feelings better if she had her gun with her. She missed her skeet team, but the season was over.

"Get lost. You're stinking up my air with your hormones," said a smooth male voice. She imagined Lucy was rolling her eyes, but she was surprised when the couple left without incident. Riza reached for her glasses to see who her rescuer was, but they were missing from where she placed them.

"Looking for these?" A pair of hands slid her glass back into place in front of her eyes.

"Roy? This isn't even your home room, what are you doing here?" He smirked and something in her stomach jumped.

"When you get to be a senior the teachers really don't care about homeroom. They don't even take attendance anymore." Her own teacher began rattling off names. "So listen, I've seen you around and you always have such a serious look on your face. What's that about?" She put her guard up. He was a renowned smooth talker, all the girls wanted him but he tended to be aloof. He was the center figure of a lot of nasty gossip, with rumors that he had been arrested for arson, there was another that he had drug dealer friends, there was even one that he had murdered his father. Her own father would tell her to blow the guy off.

"Why do you care?"

"So suspicious. But you get to the point, I like that." He had a gleam in his eyes like he relished the challenge of cracking her shell. "Let's just say people interest me."

"Well there's no need to take an interest in me," she said coldly. The teacher called out her name, last name first. "Here."

"Why's that," it was more of a demand than a question.

"Because I'm not your type," Riza said taking out a text book in the hopes that pretending to study would put him off.

"How do you know that? You don't know the first thing about what my type would be," he said in a nonaggressive tone that she guessed was supposed to sound mysterious.

"I suppose I wouldn't," she said scanning a line of text without reading the words. His hand invaded her view and weighed the book down so it thumped to the desk. Roy Mustang squinted at her for a moment.

"Have lunch with me."

She was exasperated at his audacity, "No." He just looked at her and she squirmed. She was frustrated at the effect he was having on her. Riza sighed and explained, "The mathletes are having a meeting at lunch."

"Then meet me after school." She pursed her lips. "If you don't say anything I'm gonna have to take it as a yes." She should say something. She should say something NOW. A wide smile spread across his face and somehow made his features even more handsome. "Senior parking lot, quarter to four." Roy made a swift exit. When he was gone her forehead slammed into the text book left open on the desk and she groaned.

Marcy elbowed her in english lit, "So I heard an interesting tid-bit today," she said slyly. "Apparently Roy Mustang broke into your homeroom and asked you out, how wild is that?" Riza felt a hot blush rise on her face for the second time that day. "Oh my God," Marcy said in a low voice of awe. "You've gotta get him to take his shirt off. I wanna know if he's really got a tattoo . . . or a six pack."

Riza gave up trying to get any work done in study hall. Not even the librarian who hissed at them ever five minutes could calm Patrice down.

"-bet you're gonna get your first kiss, and he'll be all suave and open doors for you. Maybe he's your prince charming and you'll live happily ever after! You should start looking at what ever college he plans on going to you know."

Her friends literally pushed her out the door the moment the last bell rang even though it was only three thirty. She shuffled her feet and pointed herself in the direction of the senior parking lot. She had texted her father not to pick her up because she was going out with some friends. It was a bit disconcerting how easily she lied to him. Honestly, she didn't understand why she was going through with this at all when she could easily find something else to occupy her until she could catch a city bus home. She briefly entertained the idea of walking downtown to buy some ice cream when she was pulled from her musings by a voice that was growing more familiar.

"You're early," Roy announced. He was leaning against a slick black car. It wasn't fancy or expensive but it still seemed to fit him. "You must be eager." He laughed at the flat glare on her face, "Come on, lets get out of here."

She stood her ground and crossed he arms, "Where are you taking me?"

His head poked back up over the car where he had been about to jump into the driver's seat, "You're still that suspicious? Why did you even agree to come?"

"If you'll recall, I never actually agreed to this."

"And yet you're still here," he said with a smug look. Riza raised one eyebrow at him. "Alright! We're just going to the park." She nodded and got in the car. The interior was surprisingly clean and devoid of bad smells.

"You completely ruined the surprise," he grumped like a child. Her lips twitched as she was tempted to laugh at him, but she resisted the urge to give him the satisfaction. Roy looked over at her with another of his strange unreadable expressions.

"I'm going to make you laugh today if it's the last thing I do."

"Good luck with that," she said dryly. He growled at her inflexible attitude and strait backed posture. He pulled out and rolled down the windows for which she was glad. She leaned her head out and took her hair down from its tight twist to feel the wind blow through it.

Riza ran her finger through her bright hair in attempt to smooth it back into a semi-decent state while Roy watched her.

"I don't think you're as much of a cold fish as everyone says you are," he said thoughtfully.

"And I don't think you're as cool and aloof as you pretend to be." He gave her a playful look and ran around to her side of the car to drag her outside and toward the park. He made strait for the swing set and stepped onto the first swing he could get his hands on. Riza calmly sat on a neighbor swing and rocked back and forth in a reserved manner. Roy grabbed the chain of her swing far above her and she felt the impact waves jostle her slightly.

"So, if I'm not cool and aloof then what am I?" he asked.

"Well, so far I would say you're a bit of a goofball."

He laughed good naturedly, "A goofball huh? I can live with that. People say you're a robot."

"Ah yes, a robot with no sex organs," Riza recalled the rumor from middle school with a sarcastically fond tone, "That one is courtesy of my dear friend Lucy."

Roy looked at her ruefully, "I think you're secretly funny." She smirked. She was beginning to get the idea of how this game went.

"I heard you've slept with the whole cheerleading squad."

Roy's face crumpled in disgust, "That's not even a little true. I dated one of them for a couple days because she seemed sweet but she was noxiously sweet and really ditzy. Then while I was dating her the rest of them started hitting on me and it was a nightmare."

"You're not a player! You secretly want a practical woman don't you?" she said incredulously. He just shrugged, but she had a feeling she nailed him and she reveled in her discovery.

"You've never gotten a grade other than an A in any of your report cards," he said almost like an accusation.

"You're really expecting that one to be true but it's not. My dad's ok with a B or two because everyone has a subject that they don't enjoy. You should have seen him flip a lid when I got a C in geometry," she muttered.

"What, geometry's easy!" he said in shock.

"Shapes are stupid, get off my case." Roy threw back his head and laughed, but she wasn't offended because she knew he wasn't laughing to hurt her. She smiled at his reaction.

"Ok, ok, you're secretly-" he thought about it for a moment and looked at her critically "-more laid back than you seem." She looked away lifted her chin in a dramatic display of regality and he snorted.

"You've got tattoos all over your chest," she countered kicking her legs.

"Ah, I kinda wish that one were true," he said wistfully. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You can check this one if you wanna." She felt a sensation in her stomach like she got when she was on amusement rides where the bottom drops out but she managed to keep a strait face.

"I'll pass. You're secretly not as badass as everyone thinks you are."

Roy looked affronted and spoke a tone higher than he usually did, "I like to think I'm pretty badass." She couldn't help but laugh at his facial expression because it certainly did not match his intended image. "Ha!" he exclaimed jumping down from his swing and grabbing onto the chains of her swing. Roy's face invaded her personal space, "I got you to laugh!" Then he spun around and pumped two fists into the air, "Ladies and gentlemen she's not a robot." She cracked up even more because of how absurdly proud of himself he looked.

"Ok," she said holding her stomach as she recovered, "You committed arson and murdered your father," Riza expected him to laugh at the most ridiculous of the rumors but his face instantly fell. He walked behind the swing set and ran a hand down his face. "Roy?" she asked curiously and got off her own swing to follow him.

"That one's actually true."

"That's not funny Roy," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm not trying to be funny," he said in a strange quiet tone. Riza shrank away a bit, but his back was turned to her so he didn't see. Roy sighed, "When my dad got drunk he would hit my little sister. I usually got there in time to interfere and take the brunt of it, but one night he started on her while I was in the shower. By the time I got there he had her pinned down and was burning a circle on her back with a red hot poker. I smacked hit out of his hands and punched his lights out. It didn't take much since his was plastered. The rug caught fire and the place started going up within minutes, so I picked Mae up and carried her out of the house. The two of us just sat outside and watched our house burn up and I remember thinking how beautiful it looked," he closed his eyes. "My sister was sent to the hospital and I was immediately placed in a boy's foster home. I was adopted early, but I have no idea where Mae is." Riza looked for something to say to comfort him, but there was absolutely nothing. She looked at her shoes and curled her toes when her own parents came to mind.

"My mom died giving birth to me. I don't think my dad has ever really forgiven me for it."

Roy turned back toward her and lifted her face to meet his determined onyx eyes. His lips wrapped around hers and she stopped breathing. She froze as living fireworks bloomed inside her stomach in response to the gentle motions of his mouth. A delayed shock reaction made her break it off and slap him. She didn't really know him that well after all.

Roy held his reddening jaw with wide eyes and pointed at her with is free hand, "You kissed me back!"

She looked back at him with equally wide eyes, "I did not! That- y-you, it just-"

"Did you enjoy it?" She stared at him. "Did you enjoy it? Just tell me!"

She held her arms and hunched her shoulders looking away, "I don't . . . want to." He kept looking at her, that contagious smile growing wider across his face, he poked her in the side.

Riza struggled against reciprocating the smile and conceded with an ambivalent, "Maybe. Listen, it's getting late."

He slung an arm across her shoulders and started walking back toward the car, "I'll take you home."


End file.
